Destiny
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: Aya thought that her life won’t change but someone came to her life and change all the wrong things she thought is right into the right way. He changed her life and Aya was glad that he came. AYAREI


**Destiny**

No one can go back and make a new beginning but anyone can start from new and make a happy ending because in life, love is never planned nor does it happen for a reason, but when love is real and sincere, it becomes your plan for life and your reason for living.

In Tokyo, there were three gals hanging out and enjoying their lives in the town of Shibuya but one of them felt so miserable. It was Saturday night when a raven haired girl went out with her friends, Ran and Miyu.

Ran is a loud mouth and an open minded girl, and has a short yellow hair with red highlights. On the other hand, Miyu is the one who always put things back together. She is a very understanding and responsible person. Miyu has a short yellow hair just like Ran except without highlights. She lives alone and she's pretty content of it. Miyu has a boyfriend which is Yamato, Ran's older brother. He is a young police officer like his parents.

"Aya!" Miyu and Ran said at the same time.

Aya Hoshino is the smartest girl in school. She always thinks that her life is so miserable because her parents died. Aya is just a simple girl who wants to live a happy life just like her friends. She thinks that no one cares for her except for them. Her parents were always busy with their business trips and didn't even spend any time with her before they died. Her parents were really neglecting her because all they want her to do was to study hard and that's all.

Aya snapped back to reality when she heard her friends calling her name. "Hey Ran, hey Miyu!" Aya said turning her head into their direction.

"Come over here girl. Have fun!" Ran said telling her to get up from where she is sitting.

It was already 9:00 pm and they have to go home. They were outside the club and were now walking home.

"What's up with the sad face?" Miyu asked feeling concerned.

Aya was always sad, even if she doesn't want to show it to them or other people, they can still see it.

"Cheer up girl. We know what happened between you and your parents but you don't have to bring all those painful memories back! Be happy!" Ran said.

Aya just kept her silence for a while and someone spoke up.

"Guys it's almost Christmas, we only have one more week. I'm excited!" Miyu said in a matter of fact.

"Yeah!" Ran shouted and Aya just nodded.

Aya was inside her room and actually getting bored so she went outside to go for a walk. She knew that there was only seven more days before Christmas but then, she didn't bother to think about it.

She was walking on the sidewalk and noticed that some people were decorating their houses for the upcoming Christmas. She just looked down because she doesn't want to think about her past but, everytime she looks at some decorated houses that represent Christmas, her past keeps on flashing in her mind. She was thinking about her past life now and she remembered all the things that happened. All the pieces of it were flashing one bye one.

First, when she still was a kid, she kept on making wishes every Christmas, however, none of them came true nevertheless she still believed in Christmas wishes. Second, when she was ten years old, her grandmother died because of myocardial infarction which is literary called a heart attack. When her grandma was still in the hospital, she wished again and it was to make her grandmother live longer and to be cured by the doctors, but it still didn't come true. Her grandmother died two weeks before Christmas. She cried and cried because her grandma is the only one who always stayed beside her. The worst one was when her parents died in a plane crash. It was exactly Christmas that time and Aya didn't know about it then the news just came out and she heard what had just happened to her parents. Before they died, her parents went back to their house to get some business papers and went back to work but before they go, Aya wished them to have a good Christmas in Okinawa and to have a safe trip, but it also didn't happen unless it happened the way it's not supposed to be and after that incident, she promised herself not to believe in any of Christmas wishes because she thinks it's useless ever since her wishes never came true.

Aya was crying now. She doesn't know that she was walking in the middle of the street not noticing that something was coming towards her, fast. Aya was almost hit by a speeding car but was saved by a guy, pulling her to the sidewalk to avoid getting hit. The car just kept on going. It didn't even stop.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die early?" The guy was acting all mean, but he was full of concern.

"Be careful next time and watch where you're going" the guy added waiting for her to say something.

"I'm okay. Anyways, thanks for your concern" she said giving him gratitude.

"By the way, I have to go now. It's getting late. Good bye!" She added. The guy said the same thing to her and they walked off.

It was Sunday morning when Aya went to the park. Her friends didn't know that she was there. Aya sat on the bench, thinking again but interrupted by a familiar voice. She looked up and saw the guy who saved her last night. He sat beside her and started a conversation.

"You know, thinking so much will just bother you more. Be strong so you can fight all the things that are bothering you" he said.

"Thank you. Sorry for being rude and not introducing myself. My name is Aya Hoshino" Aya said.

"I'm Rei Otohata."

Rei Otohata was the number one heartthrob for winning the first place for 'the most handsome guy in school'. Rei is always serious and never takes a joke, especially about life. Some people say that he is a cold-hearted person but if you get to know him, he is really nice. He just doesn't want to show his side to other people except for his best friend. He is really content on anything and once he has what he wanted, he won't look forward for more.

"Why are you alone? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your time before Christmas?" asked Rei. Aya replied back.

"Oh! I just want to be alone for now and think. About Christmas, I don't think I can enjoy it."

"You don't like Christmas. Don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. It always brings back such painful memories to me."

"You know Aya, past is past and you have to move on." Rei said in a serious tone. "Aren't you going to smile? Or you just don't know how?" Rei was now making their conversation funny.

"Of course I know how, silly." They smiled at the same time and actually laughing now.

"Hey Rei! What are you doing here?"Yuuya asked.Yuuya is Rei's best pal. He was the second place for winning 'the most handsome guy in the competition.

"Just hanging around…" Rei replied.

"Oh… hanging around with your girlfriend?"Yuuya teased the two. They blushed.

"Oh well… umm Aya, we have to go. We're going somewhere." They bid their goodbyes to each other.

Aya was still on the bench smiling. She knew that she just met him last night but she felt so lightened up. She feels better now and she was also glad that he came to her life.

Aya was inside her room sitting on her bed leaning her back against the wall and thinking again.

"Why are more people dreaming of the other world and some are just laughing all the way? Why couldn't I understand it?" She was lost in her thoughts. "Maybe it's because I'm always alone."

"Maybe Rei was right. Past is past and we always had to move on. I think I should put out and throw out everything except what really mattered." She sighed and got up to eat dinner.

Time is really past and all people know that, including her. She was done when the phone rang. It was Ran asking her if she wanted to go with her and Miyu to the mall. She agreed, expecting to see Rei. They were there standing in front of the boutique when someone called Aya. She knows it was Rei so she turned around and said "hi!" Aisen was there too. Aya introduced them to her friends and they all decided to go together. They went every part of the mall and enjoying their selves and actually getting to know each other.

Few days passed and it's Saturday which means the next day is Christmas. Aya and her friends, including the guys, were at her house. They decided to decorate it even though Aya didn't want to.

"Wow! Tomorrow is Christmas! Aren't you guys excited?"Yamato asked. No one answered. They all sighed.

Aya went to the balcony because she doesn't want to see the bells, ribbons, lights, flowers, and other stuff that represented Christmas. Rei saw her walked away and followed her. They talked.

"Aya Christmas is very special and you have to believe in it." Rei said.

"I don't anymore." She replied coldly.

"You don't understand. Aya, just make one wish. Believe in it then it'll come true. Trust me." Rei said convincing her.

"Can you teach me how? After all these years I forgot how to believe anymore" she said convinced.

"Close your eyes, give your attention to it, and especially, put your heart into it." He said making his own wish for Christmas too.

Didn't they know, their wishes were the same and it is to have a happy life with someone who could appreciate them and love them for who they are.

It was 9:00 pm and they're enjoying their own Christmas party, meaning only the six of them. It was snowing outside and they can see it clearly. It was beautiful. They went outside and hung around the garden while it's snowing. They loved snow very much. A couple of hours ago they went inside because it was getting cold. Inside Aya's house, they played lots of games including truth or dare. They took pictures and videos, watched movies, danced, sang, and obviously ate.

"Wow! I love Christmas!" Ran yelled. It was the best Christmas party they've ever had and they won't forget it until the end of time. They all promised to be together and collaborate so they can do anything.

A couple of months ago, Rei and Aya developed feelings for each other and actually, they are going out now. They were happy because the wish that they made came true and it came true with the one who they loved. They didn't know that they were destined nor they didn't expect it to happen but it did happen. It is really true that you don't find love unless let love find you. Rei and Aya were studying together in Tokyo University with their other friends. Their class was done and they went outside and sat on one of the benches.

"Thank you Rei." Aya started a conversation.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For teaching me how to forget things that doesn't really matter." She looked at him and he smiled.

"And for leading me on to the same path as yours." She smiled and hugs him tight. She whispered "because of you, my life has changed. Thank you very much Rei." "I'm thanking you too, for the love that you gave me. I will never hurt you because I love you." Rei whispered back.

The two of them were destined to be together for better or worst. They know that there are many obstacles in life that they had to pass and they will do it as long as they were together.

"Were not going to give up on anything as long as we have inspiration right?" asked Rei making sure.

"Right." Aya smiled.

There's always a best thing that can happen to you if you believe in Christmas. You don't ignore it you give attention to it because it is the day when you have the very best chance to wish for what you really wanted.


End file.
